


Foreplay is Required

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Developing Relationship, First Time, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are developing their relationship to more than just friendship. Both are uncertain how to proceed and how quickly to go without ruining what they had before, while still maintaining their masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisses are just the beginning

Dean and Cass were just starting to explore their 'feelings' for one another when Cass shows up in Dean's motel room, unexpectedly one evening. He made sure that Sam was going to be gone for a while before he flew into his friend's room.

"Hello Dean." Cass gives his standard greeting.

Dean just sighs and walks up to him, giving a simple kiss and hug. He has come to terms with the fact he wants Cass, but is not gay. 'Cas-sexual' is the term he prefers.

Cass stands stiffly for a second then lets himself melt into the embrace. "I like this greeting more than the simple hello. May we start with this next time?"

Dean chuckles, "No this is because I had a rough day and you need to get used to human contact. The hello will still be our greeting, for now."

Cass nuzzles into Dean's neck, enjoying the closeness and aroma that is Dean. It's a strong scent of gun oil, cologne and just a little bit of sweat.

"Uh, Cass?"

"Yes Dean?" Cass pulls back from his closeness to see his friend's face.

"Thank you, that was getting to be uncomfortable."

"I thought you enjoyed the hug?"

"I did, I do, it's just if we stayed like that it could end in more than just us being close, but…"

"What do you mean, Dean?" Cass leans in close, entering Dean's personal space.

"I…uh…nevermind." Dean turns around abruptly and sits on his bed, putting his feet up.

"Do you mean sexual intimacy?" Cass sits on the bed, at Dean's feet.

"Geez Cass, you say it like it's something you decide upon in a store. It's something that two people let happen in the moment, if you are both feeling it."

"What is 'it' that we should be feeling?" Cass ponders Dean's statement, trying to predict how best to get Dean to agree to the previously stated intimacy.

Dean moves down on the bed, closer to edge of the bed. "I like you Cass, it's just I'm not sure how to show you properly." Dean fidgets with a ring on his finger, trying desperately not to let Cass know just how nervous that comment made him.

"I like you Dean, we are not in a rush. Just do what feels natural, I am the one that is inexperienced in all forms of human intimacy. Should I not be the one saying these things?"

Dean twists, dropping his feet off the bed and scoots closer to the angel. "Can we try then?"

Cass nods his approval, brushing his chapped lips over Dean's in a slow show of affection. Dean leans into the touch, resting a hand on Cass' shoulder. Cass moves his lips against his friend's, cupping his face while moving closer.

Dean exhales into Cass' mouth, feeling a surge of excitement at their very first intimate kiss. His hand moves up to the back of Cass' head, fingers massaging through his scalp.

Cass moans at Dean running his strong, callused fingers through his messy dark hair, spiking an odd sensation shooting through his muscles into his groin.

Dean's other hand gets lightly placed on Cass' thigh, he squeezes gently, as his mouth works Cass' lips over.

Cass shifts his trench coat off his shoulders, attempting to rid himself of unneeded clothing. Cass recalls watching a couple kiss a few months ago and thinks to open his mouth and breathe in Dean's scent. As he does so his senses are overwhelmed with the smell of pie and beer on top of the other smells. This is home to Cass' entire being; he melts into Dean's renewed assault on his mouth.

Dean feels Cass' stiff posture soften as he relaxes and opens his mouth. Dean slips his tongue past Cass' teeth and pushes in, feeling the warmth and resistance that is Cass' tongue. They both moan into the kiss. Dean is not surprised when he feels a tightening in his jeans. The hand that was running through Cass' hair gets dropped down to Dean's groin to palm his erection. This is moving faster than he anticipated.

Cass notices when the hand leaves his hair and opens his eyes to see it is now rubbing Dean's cock through his pants. Cass breaks the kiss to ask Dean a question. "Are you okay, Dean?"

The only response the angel receives is a grunt and a hand moved closer to his own groin. Cass' legs open on their own accord.

Dean moves his hand up to Cass' belt and zipper, undoing them in record time, with one hand, since the other is still on his own pants. He moans at his own touch, and Cass' hips jerk at the sound. Dean cannot believe he has his hand on not just another guy's junk, but his angel's rockhard cock. His hands slip into his and Cass' pants with a quick flick of his wrist and in no time Cass' head rolls back, loving the touch that apparently his body thinks only Dean can give.

Their lips slowly move together, working into the kiss, Dean has more experience and takes the lead, trailing his tongue over Cass' lips and pushing at his teeth, hoping for him to get the hint and open his mouth.

Cass opens his mouth at the assault Dean is declaring and groans at the feeling of Dean pushing his tongue in, it sends new sparks into his crotch.

Dean has to adjust the way he was sitting; his erection is getting rather uncomfortable.

Cass lets his instincts take over and he is straddling the hunter in seconds, wrapping his arms around his charge, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Shit Cass." Dean's back hits the mattress with surprise. "Easy boy."

"Sorry. You are making new things happen, I'm unsure what to do." Cass looks down at the hunter beneath him uncertainly.

"I'm not complaining, it's just some warning next time. Do you want me to finish you off or not?" Dean groans, thrusting his hips up.

Cass whimpers at the feeling and grinds his body moves their hips to a rhythm for a few intense minutes, Cass feels a new sensation that starts in his groin and moves to his abdomen. He groans and thrusts his hips down, pushes his hardened erection into Dean's groin with a strong movement.

Dean is thrusting his hips up into Cass' groin, feeling his orgasm within his grasp. He pulls Cass down by his tie, crashing his lips into Cass' with vigor, needing the added contact to achieve his bliss. He feels it; his release springs from his loins with a grunt and hip thrust, coating his boxers in spurts of come. He doesn't stop rutting his hips into Cass until he knows Cass has achieved orgasm also.

Cass feels the tension leave Dean's body as he grunts, animalistically and grabs Cass' hair, pulling. Cass doesn't mind, the movement does not hurt him, he is strong and some hair-pulling is enjoyable from time to time he guesses. He pushes his cock into Dean's crotch, while flicking his tongue into Dean's open mouth and loses control. His body does something he has never felt before; his grace uncoils and reaches out, while his physical body loses the pent-up tension that was sensed in Dean's body moments before. His boxers now have a wet-sticky feeling to them and Cass blurts out "I want you to fuck me." while he falls from grace.

Dean's eyes shoot open within a second. "Woah, woah, Cass!" He drops his hands from the angel's body and pushes Cass off his lap.

"What is wrong Dean? I thought we were going to have sexual intimacy?" Cass leans over to kiss Dean's lips.

"Cass we are not going to have…sex tonight, okay?" Dean tries to get back into the mood, by rubbing Cass' back and decides to pull him back on his lap, to explain better.

Cass has a hurt look on his face; Dean just rejected his advances for sex, why?

"Listen Cass, we just need to take it slow, sex will happen, just not yet." Dean strokes his angel's cheek lovingly. "We work up to the main event, okay? Jerking off then head, if we are okay with that, then sex, but not right away, okay, sweetheart?" Dean cringes at using that term, but he couldn't come up with anything else in the moment.

"Okay Dean. I just did not know there were other things we could do to show our appreciation for our mate's body, besides sex." Cass looks down at his friend with his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Did you just call me your mate?" Dean looks up, questioningly.

"Yes Dean, that is what we are now, mates. Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"NO, no, no. It's just we have not actually, ya know mated yet. I'm nervous about it, actually. I keep thinking about the pain." Dean kisses Cass on the neck, just below the ear.

"I do not know Dean, I have never before. You are the first being I have felt the inclination to try being intimate with." Cass gives one of his famous looks. "I imagine if we do it correctly it will not have lasting effects on either of our health or bodies."

"Cass you know that's not what I am referring to."

Cass just pushes Dean back against the mattress and kisses Dean, humming while snuggling into Dean's embrace. "We have plenty of time to figure these things out, my mate. For now let's just enjoy the bliss."

"Agreed Cass." He strokes Cass' neck with his fingers as he falls asleep.


	2. Humping is good

It had been nearly a week since Dean and Castiel got any alone time and Dean was getting moody. He'd never gone more than a week without getting laid. He didn't want to sabotage this relationship with Castiel by having a fling with a random chick in a bar. He just needed a good few hours for personal time with his angel, but how to get Sam out of his hair?

The younger Winchester had no clue and at this point Dean didn't really want to let him in on this secret. Not that Castiel was his secret or anything, it was mostly just that Dean felt it would change the way his little brother would view him and his masculinity.

They were working a case, it should be a simple 'salt and burn'. Dean's solution was they split up, Sam goes to the local library to research, Sammy loves researching, and Dean would 'interview' the locals. Of course Dean would just pretend to do that and actually sneak Cass into the motel for a 'roll in the hay' while Sam did all the work.

Sam was hesitant to leave the room at first but after Dean handed him a twenty dollar bill and told him to get food when he was done the younger brother shrugged off his suspicions and just took the car as Dean suggested.

Dean sighs heavily when he hears the rumble of the engine fade into the distance. He pulls out his current cellular phone and sends a quick text to his 'mate'. He was still getting accustomed to that label, it felt very foreign at first. It takes a few seconds before Castiel angelically appears beside Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cass." Dean huffs as he takes in the sight before him.

Castiel is dressed in something different than his usual suit and trench coat. He is wearing jaded jeans and a dress shirt. At first it looks strange on the angel but then Dean smiles. His angel is trying to appeal to Dean's preference. The jeans do look great on Cass, but the dress shirt looks out of place. He grins as he files away the need for the conversation of not mixing clothing treads. Right now all that matters is they are both wearing too much clothes and aren't liplocked.

Dean does surge forward, into Cass' personal space and kisses his angel, not gently either. He pulls Cass in close, pressing his body to the angel's, moaning at the contact. "Cass," he whispers as he pulls away from the chapped lips he dreams about nightly to look him in the eye. "I think we need to take the next step. In fact I need it bad."

Cass' lip twinge at the corners, "is that to mean you wish to have sex?"

"No, it's to mean I need your physical contact or I can't be held entirely responsible for my future actions." The hunter slips his fingers under the collar of Cass' dress shirt, playing with the ends.

"What kind of contact are we discussing? I'm open to learning anything you wish to teach me."

"Geez, Cass you make it sound like an educational lesson."

"Is that not what it is? Neither of us have done these actions previously. I believe you mentioned jerking off and head are in the plan." The angel looks up slightly, making eye contact with the green eyes of his hunter.

"That's like a step away from the clinical terms. But yeah, jerking off is a great idea." Dean slides his fingers down, making for the tiny buttons on Cass' shirt. He gets half of them open before Cass gets the idea and helps him with the rest. His shirt is the first article of clothing to be discarded, Dean is not far behind with his own shirts and jacket.

Castiel pulls away to look at Dean's toned abdomen and chest, his fingertips roam down the hunter's torso, tickling along the way. Castiel wraps his hands around the firm biceps and pulls. Dean follows the guidance of his lover, heading for the bed.

Castiel pushes the surprised hunter onto the bed with a small grin at the look on Dean's face.

Dean hits with an 'oompf' and leans up on his elbows to look the angel over himself. He motions with his finger for Cass to come closer. When Cass is close enough to kiss Dean makes his move, pulling the seraph on top of him with a smirk. He rolls them so Cass is beneath and plants soft kisses upon Cass' pecs, the flawless skin is warm to the touch and just how Dean dreamt. He moves the tip of his nose along Cass' strong jawline, enjoying the soft gasps he causes with his actions. While Cass' attention is on Dean's nose and mouth the hunter places his hand on the button of the faded jeans, making quick work of the zipper as well. His fingers don't even need guidance to find the elastic waistband of the seraph's boxer-briefs. His chilled fingers making contact with Cass' heated flesh brings the angel's attention back to Dean's sneaky manuvers.

Cass looks down his body to see what Dean is attempting to accomplish. The sight of Dean's fingers wrapped around his hardened cock is enough to cause a moan to escape his lips without his knowledge.

Dean grins at the sounds coming from his once innocent angel. Even the fact that Dean is tainting the heavenly being is not enough to stop him from wanting to defile him more.

Castiel's fingers fumble on the button and zipper to Dean's jeans, he's obviously being affected by Dean more than he initially thought. He manages to slide the denim and cotton boxers down Dean's thighs enough to get his erection to spring free as well. He strokes the shaft tentatively, hoping for a positive reaction and he gets it. Dean's body presses against Castiel's as the hunter leans in for a sloppy kiss. It's all tongue and passion, just what they both need. As their cocks make contact both gasp and groan at the sensations. It doesn't take Cass long to arch his back and hips up, causing the most delicious friction he's ever caused this body. Dean doesn't miss a beat, thrusting his hips down as well. The absence of clothing makes this at least ten times more enjoyable. As if reading Dean's mind Cass continues the friction, lifting his hips enough to slide his remaining clothing from his body.

Dean has no clue as to how he got naked, it's just a blur, but he's not one to complain. He wraps his hand around both cocks and jerks. It's a very intimate action but he's not thinking much at the moment. All he knows is it feels fricken awesome and he's so close to coming. "Cass," Dean moans, "fucken," his hips thrust down, needing more, "close," he whimpers as the pooling in his abdomen gains strength and momentum.

Cass nods, panting as both hands grasp Dean's asscheeks, kneading the flesh as his own orgasm grows.

They are both humping the other, hips thrusting when Dean surprises even himself. His mouth latches onto Cass' neck, sucking and licking when he hears Cass whimper and jerk. He opens his eyes, pulling back to make sure his partner is okay and sees the rather aggressive hickey blooming on the angel's collarbone.

Castiel lost control when he felt Dean's teeth break the skin on his jugular. His orgasm was ripped from his loins in seconds, spurting the hot liquid across Dean's cock and hand and their bodies. The spasms overtake his body as he comes, whimpering.

Dean continues to jerk them both off, Cass riding the high as Dean reaches his peak and orgasms as well. The ecstasy is beyond words. Dean collapses moments later from his muscles just not having the strength to hold him up anymore. Castiel cradles the hunter's body against his chest, soothing him.

They lie on the bed for another few minutes before Dean remembers that Sam could be back soon and they best get cleaned up and dressed. When Dean attempts to pulls away from Cass the angel holds him close. "Do not worry Dean, we won't be discovered by Sam. He's researching random things just as I left him. He doesn't even remember you told him to bring back food. Just tell me when you want him to come back."

Dean pulls back enough to look up at his angel. "That's nice, I guess, but I am sorta hungry."

"Understood." He cards his fingers through the hunter's short hair as he hums quietly. "Sam shall return in ten minutes. I sent him for White Castle, I assume that's an acceptable food chain."

Dean just grins, "it's like you know me."

"Do not forget I raised you from Predition and rebuilt every molecule of your being. I know you intimately, but not nearly as intimately as we were minutes before."

"Thanks Cass, I agree. Next comes blowjobs, I think they'll blow your mind." When Castiel gives a confused look Dean adds, "not literally of course, just a figure of speech."

"Okay Dean, just tell me when we can do that."


	3. Blow me!

It took close to a month for Dean and Cass to find enough time to take the next step. It'd be so much easier if Dean would just tell Sam the truth, but no, the hunter still wanted to keep it quiet. Castiel found this more of a hindrance than Dean. Especially since the angel offered many times to send Sam somewhere for a few hours so they could be alone.

Stubbornness was a very active trait amongst the Winchesters and Dean wasn't going to be the one to break that streak.

Castiel would never admit it to Dean but he intervened and sent Sam on a nice and long morning jog. The younger Winchester woke up and felt the need to go for a five-miler. He slipped out of the motel room dressed in black shorts and a sleeveless gray shirt, iPod strapped to his bicep attached to his blue earbuds.

It takes Dean being gently nudged by his angel to realise what was going on. They are finally alone. The hunter groans as he opens an eye to see what the issue is. "Cass?"

Dean is dressed in a faded black undershirt and blue cotton boxers. Castiel is in nothing more than matching blue boxers and white angel nods and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Dean, Sam's gone, can we?"

The hunter rubs his tired eyes as he sits up, resting against the headboard. "What's wrong? Where's Sam?"

Castiel looks at the empty bed and steels his expression in hopes of Dean not seeing the telltale look of guilt in the angel's eyes. "He went out for a run, did not seem in a hurry to get back though."

"Oh yeah?" the hunter is slightly suspicious of Sam just getting up and running so early in the morning. Six in the morning is kinda early for them. But then he thinks about it, they're not on a case and Sam does seem to enjoy running for no particular reason. Dean, on the other hand, only runs when he's being chased and that's only by a really dangerous creature, demons don't fall into that category.

Dean shrugs off his uncertainty and cracks a grin when he sees his angel sitting on his bed, looking just a little bit nervous. That's his first clue of what's going through the seraph's mind at that moment. "We're all alone you say. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Castiel gives a fake innocent look. The longer he interacts with the Winchesters the more he's learning about human standards. "Your parent is gone, for possibly more than an hour. Do you wish to teach me something in that time?" He tilts his head slightly and quirks the corner of his mouth as he waits for the response.

Dean surges forward at the angel's cockiness for finally understanding a social norm. His lips connect with Cass', wiping the snide look off the seraph's face.

It takes not even a second for Cass to reciprocate the action. His lips melt into Dean's, moving in tandem of the hunter's. Dean gasps, Cass takes it as his cue to take it further and pushes his tongue into Dean's mouth as his hands come to rest on his hunter's hip.

The hunter sighs when he feels the angel's fingers slide along his waistband and slip under the elastic. Castiel pulls back for a moment, giving Dean time to catch his breath before he's in the hunter's lap, getting friction from his mate's thigh. They both groan when their erections brush against one another.

The hunter moans throatily, "clothes," and the angel strips them of their remaining articles of apparel. Dean hums into his angel's neck when he feels the warmth of fingers brush the tip of his now freed cock, "feels good," he grunts.

Castiel smiles into Dean's hair as he pumps their cocks to a slow rhythm. He feels Dean push up with his hips and allows the hunter control of the encounter, smiling when he feels Dean push him onto the mattress and straddles him. The hunter trails open mouth kisses along the angelic chest of his mate, licking and sucking a nipple into his mouth, grinning when he feels more than hears the groan from the action.

Castiel's back arches into the air, wanting more. "Dean, ahhh," he whimpers when Dean's mouth finds its way further down, past his navel and keeps going, following the trail of short hair to Castiel's most intimate of human body parts.

"Relax, babe, I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." The hunter wraps his hand around the base of the angel's throbbing cock, pumping a few times before he looks up, making eye contact with the seraph through his long eyelashes. Cass' eyes close, overwhelmed by pleasure as Dean opens his mouth and sucks the head of the cock into his mouth. The taste is slightly salty, but it's not as strong as he imagined. The build up over the past month didn't help his nerves either. It turns out it wasn't such a huge deal as he first thought. He sucks more of the thick manhood into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to make for better suction.

Cass is struck by an odd sensation and shivers. He had no idea this was how sex felt. The stroking was very satisfying but this new act surpasses all before it. The angel has heightened senses, but this is overloading his body. He didn't want it to end, he knew it was superior. His hips moved up, wanting more. As he thrusts his hips up the angel loses control over his vessel and orgasms.

Dean coughs, gagging on the shaft in his mouth. He covers his mouth as he tries to breath. He wipes the come off his chin, swallowing what was in his mouth.

Castiel's eyes shoot open when he feels the sensations subsiding and the lack of warmth around his cock. He hears Dean coughing and immediately knows he did something wrong. "Sorry," he blurts out, trying to sit up to comfort an obviously distressed Dean.

Dean looks away and shakes his head, "it's okay Cass, just try to not do that again."

Cass nods, stroking Dean's arm tenderly.

"Did you like it though?" Dean looks down averting eye contact, clearly unsure.

Cass surges forward and claims the hunter's mouth in a heated kiss. "Of course I enjoyed it."

Dean's cheeks flush pink and he nods, "good. I've only ever watched it though."

Castiel pulls Dean on top of him, kissing his hunter with passion. He gets a taste of something new and hums. "Can I do that to you?"

Dean pulls away from the kiss to look the angel in the eyes, "only if you want to, don't do it 'cause you think you need to."

Cass nods, "understood," he slides out from under the hunter and flips him onto his back with a gasp. Castiel usually takes great care to not overpower Dean in the bedroom, but he's on edge from the blowjob and uses a little more power than he meant to.

Dean grins, his angel is getting friskier the more their relationship progresses.

Castiel pushes Dean flat against the mattress and makes quick work of licking and biting his way down his very toned and sexy abdomen.

Castiel takes a calming breath before he opens his mouth to take Dean's hard cock into his mouth. He licks around the head before he opens his mouth wider and takes in the whole length. He follows Dean's previous actions of mouthing up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue. As he relaxes his throat and opens his mouth more to take in more of the hunter's length.

Dean's eyes shoot open as he feels the head of his cock hit the back of the angel's throat and feels him swallowing. No one has ever deep throated him, ever. The sensation is making this the world's most mind-blowing blowjob! The hunter's entire body trembles, bringing on his orgasm. Dean tries his best to hold it off as much as possible.

Cass is bobbing up and down on Dean's throbbing cock, sucking and moaning as he does it. When he looks up at Dean he gets hit with a thought. This is the best human experience he has to date.

Dean manages to open his heavily lidded eyes to glance down at Castiel to see if he's gagging from the blowjob. He makes eye contact with his angel and loses it entirely. All he can get out before it happens is profanity.

"Shit!" is what Castiel hears a moment before he feels Dean's cock spasm and shoot his release down his throat.

Dean tries to pull his cock from Cass' mouth with no success. The angel sucks and licks Dean's cock of every drop of semen before he lets Dean pull his body away.

The angel watches his hunter get off the bed and make a run for the motel bathroom. Castiel is now confused, did he do something wrong? Was he not supposed to lick and swallow all the semen? He stands and knocks on the bathroom door. After all his time with the Winchesters he knows this is standard protocol for when one of the brothers freak out.

"Dean? Are you okay in there?" Castiel waits for a response, listening through the door instead of being intrusive.

Dean's leaning against the sink, hyperventilating. He tries to take a deep, calming breath. After a few breaths he looks at himself and isn't sure what he sees. He likes being with Cass, but sometimes it feels wrong too. He is an Angel of the Lord after all and all this sex is causing him to lose his innocence. Cass claims he's not losing anything but gaining vital human experiences, but Dean fails to see it that way.

Cass' knocking gets to Dean after five minutes and he pushes off from the sink and opens the door.

The angel is dressed in his blue boxers where as Dean's still naked. Dean takes one look at the seraph and has to avert his gaze. How can a man who spent forty years in Hell ever be worthy enough to be with an angel?

Castiel silently listens to Dean's heart rate and breathing, he has to know what's wrong after all. He notices Dean's vital change when he looks at Castiel's vessel dressed in only his undergarments and grabs Dean's shirt from beside the bed to cover himself up.

"Dean, talk to me. I need to know what's wrong." He reaches out to comfort his mate.

Dean flinches at the touch but allows it. After some reassurance from Castiel the hunter exits the bathroom and sits on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. It's more I don't think we can keep doing this, us."

Castiel crinkles his brow in confusion, "I don't understand. Was that act not satisfactory?" The angel's shoulder slump in distress.

"What? No!" Dean surges forward and hugs Castiel, pressing their bodies together. "Don't think that," he sobs into the angel's neck. "It's just... you're an angel and I'm not..." he trails unable to finish.

Castiel pulls away from Dean and looks at him. "I may be an angel but that doesn't forbid me from having canal relations with humans."

"I know." Dean shakes, "but..."

Castiel senses where this confession is going. "But you don't think you deserve happiness?" Dean nods, Cass huffs, "that's bullshit and you know it. You are just scared because every time you are happy something has to ruin it, but I'm not going anywhere and you aren't running away. I won't let you."

Dean looks at the angel and smiles. "Thank Cass."

"Good. Now that that's settled, get your ass back into that bed before I make you. Sam's going to return soon and I require the post-coital hugging that we did last time."

Dean cracks a grin and nods, slipping between the sheets and waiting for Castiel to undress again and join him.


	4. Fingers before toys

Dean's not sure if he has actually had the conversation with Cass about who is the catcher and who is the receiver in their relationship. Logically the next step for the pair was penetration.

The hunter hated to admit to anyone, even Sam that he did research. Thankfully Dean and Sam had separate laptops now or else he'd have to delete the browser history. He didn't even know what to initially type into the web search, but porn was usually educational, or at least entertaining.

Some of the videos that came up were a little too kinky for Dean's liking and ultimately his comfort level. Anal plugs seemed hardcore, but anal beads weren't too kinky in the hunter's opinion. After an hour long session on 'Pornhub' he was pretty damn sure he didn't wanna be catcher, but the guys really seemed to be enjoying the sensations.

Maybe Dean could bottom, sometime in the future that is.

Honestly Dean didn't even know how an angel's body differed from a human one; technically Castiel was in a vessel so his body was human, but with healing advantages and strength, so maybe he didn't need preparation?

Sam was more than happy to go to the library to find out about the local police cases in the town. He wasn't happy that Dean bailed on him after twenty minutes though.

The older hunter figured that Sam would be there for at least three hours, pouring over old newspapers and the police case files, including the coroner reports from the recent suspicious deaths.

Dean hoped that Castiel and he could get some stuff done in the meantime. He calls the angel's cell phone, not trusting his prayer reception for what he wanted to talk about, more private communication was best.

The seraph answers the phone after only two rings. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cass, Sammy's gone for a while, I was hoping you could come see me, but I have an odd request first."

"That sounds quite convenient. What is this odd request?"

"I would get it myself but honestly I don't even know if this crap town has an adult store."

"What is an adult store?"

"Sex toy shop, Cass. I want you to get some anal beads and don't ask questions until you get here."

Castiel answers with an eloquent, "oh." There is some shuffling on the other end of the line and then Castiel is standing beside Dean in the motel room, holding a plastic container.

Dean hangs up the phone, tossing it on the couch before taking the anal beads in the package from the angel. "Thanks, that was quick." He inspects the novelty with uncertainty.

"I am an angel, I can do many things quickly."

"Yeah, but hopefully not some things though," the hunter chuckles as he winks, opening the plastic moulded packaging.

Castiel watches Dean, unsure why anal beads are needed for their personal time.

"Uh, I... We've never actually talked about it but who is going to ya know bottom?"

"Bottom? The angel repeats, confused as to what bottom is referring to.

"Yeah, like who is going to be, ya know, entered and stuff." He averts his gaze, looking very interested in the smooth feel of the anal beads.

"I never thought that was in question, Dean. You are." The angel squints his eyes, taking the plastic balls attached by plastic connectors from the hunter.

"What? Nah uh! Dean Winchester is not the girl."

"Dean you know for a fact that neither of us have the physical anatomy of a female."

Dean mumbles, "I didn't mean literally."

"Would you debate that I am stronger therefore I could be seen as the dominant in this relationship, as you call it."

Dean scoffs, grabbing the anal beads from Cass' grasp. "It's not about physical strength."

"Then what parameters determine this?"

"Um, I don't know exactly..."

"So you asked me to get this so you could use it on me then?"

Dean shrugs nonchalant. "Maybe."

"Why?"

"I... it's kinda to ease into the big event."

"And I will be entered by you in this big event?"

"Yeah... Well you are an angel, so you'll be able to, ya know, adjust to it quicker than me."

"Is that so?"

"...yeah."

"Then let's test this theory, shall we?" The angel steps into Dean's intimate space, breathing into his ear, "since I can accommodate this thing better than a human."

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, Cass."

"It's too late to go back on your opinions. As a human who thought he was unworthy of a Heavenly being you are acting awfully, what's the word, unappreciative, right now."

"Shit Cass, don't say that, you know how I feel about that."

"Yes and now I know the truth." The angel hisses in Dean's ear, "don't lie to me, Dean."

Dean leans back to look into Castiel's eyes. "I'm sorry, don't take it like that, babe. If you want me to I'll be the bottom."

Castiel stares at Dean, making the hunter feel uncomfortable being under his intense gaze.

"Okay Dean, let's not waste the time we are given on disagreeing." He slips his trench coat off his shoulders, walking Dean to the bed, pushing the hunter down on the bed with a surprised gasp from said hunter.

The anal beads fall on the bed beside the hunter silently. Castiel helps Dean unclothe, pulling his jeans off as Dean pulls his many shirts off.

Castiel stands over Dean, undressing while Dean looks up with heavily lidded eyes. The angel was still wearing his white boxers when Dean gets impatient and pulls Cass on top of him on the bed, flipping them so he can worship the angelic vessel nearly naked in front of him with great reverence.

Cass half laughs and gasps as he feels his back come into contact with the scratchy bedspread. "In a hurry now, are we?"

Dean growls, biting along Cass' chest before tilting his head up to look his lover in the eyes perdatorily. "Yes!"

Cass props himself on his elbows, looking at the top of Dean's head as the hunter licks and nibbles along his flawless body, mumbling between.

When Dean slips his finger tips into the waistband he grins to hear the loud exhale of his lover.

Castiel lifts his hips, allowing Dean to slip his boxers off, leaving him lying on the bed completely naked.

"Cass, who won?"

The angel hums loudly as his hunter rubs his thighs. "You did, Dean." He shifts, spreading his legs allowing Dean easier access.

Dean swallows, thankful Castiel didn't stand his ground on being the dominant partner based solely on his physical strength. "Oh, okay."

He nuzzles into Cass' leg before leaning over him to grab something from his duffle bag at the foot of the bed. As he pops the cap of the tube of lube he hesitates, "I read somewhere that it's less uncomfortable and painful if you are on your hands and knees."

Castiel opens his eyes, giving Dean tender look before he nods, sitting up to kiss Dean passionately. "Just know that I won't always be the bottom."

"I gathered that much."

The angel turns around, displaying his ass to Dean, trustingly and puts his hands on the bedspread.

Dean takes a moment to shake off the odd sensation coursing through his veins as he sees Castiel in such a submissive stance. His hands find their way to Cass' thighs, running a finger up over the swell of his cheeks, fingers spread out, gripping them apart to expose the starburst better.

Dean gasps at finally seeing Cass's most private orfice. His thumb slides in closer. Dean hesitates hearing Cass gasps when he makes contact with the pucker. He retracts the thumb and covers it in lubricate before circling it and pushes at the muscles, knowing how anal sex operates.

As Dean pushes his thumb in feels the tight ring of muscles. He pulls out and slowly pushes back in, noticing the difference between the initial breach, Cass is slowly relaxing the muscles, allowing him entry. He presses his other thumb to the puckered muscles, pushing in as well. After sliding his thumbs in a few times he gets into it more, hearing Cass whimpering, hips moving slightly to the movements. Dean gets more brazen, separating his thumbs, stretching Cass. He can't even explain what he does next. He leans in, licking Cass' entrance with the tip of his tongue. He pushes his tongue in along with his thumbs, wiggling his most powerful muscle inside Cass' powerful muscles.

Cass' arms collapse, the angel landing on his elbows. "Dean," he whimpers into the pillow and bedspread.

Dean pulls his tongue and thumbs out to grin and slap Cass' ass. "You like that?"

"Yes, very much so," Cass struggles for words. Since when has a seraph angel ever struggled to vocalize things? He knows over a million languages and dilects, yet Dean has him stumbling. "Dean, uhhh... don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it angel." He pours some lube on his fingers and slides a finger inside Cass, gliding past the relaxing ring of muscles, groaning when the resistance ebbs after a few finger twists. He adds a second finger, scissoring them.

Cass' vessel is taking over for the angel, knowing just how to respond to Dean's minstrations. The angel tries to wrap his hand around his painfully erect dick, losing his balance on his elbows and face plants the pillow, not even caring as he strokes along his length, needing more.

When Dean adds a third finger into Cass the hunter is straddling the angel's left thigh, humping it for friction.

Castiel pulls his grace together, finding his voice. "Wait, Dean, wait!"

Dean stops immediately, thinking he's done something wrong. "What, what's wrong Cass?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just need to," he shuffles his legs closer to the headboard and wall, placing his hands on the wall, spaced out. "Okay, we can continue now."

Dean chuckles as he pushes three fingers back inside his angel, "care to explain what that was?"

"Leverage."

"Huh?"

"I can't hold myself up while you do that and pleasure myself and you all at once."

Dean shakes his head, burying his teeth in Cass' shoulder blade to lick and suck a bruise into it. "I don't need you to do anything but enjoy this."

Cass nods his head, tilting his head away from Dean to give him more access to his neck. Castiel still reaches back, finding Dean's throbbing cock and starts stroking it, hearing the hunter groan and growl. Dean's fingers push in at the perfect angle, causing Cass' body to tense, hands included. The squeeze adds to the experience. Dean keeps rubbing Cass' sweet spot, loving the filthy noises coming from such a heavenly being.

Both are about to bust a nut when Dean hears the rumble of his car. Dean stops mid finger thrust at the sound.

Castiel notices, grunting loudly, "Don't worry about it Dean, concentrate on this." He twists, finding Dean's lips, making a very sloppy kiss, all tongues and grunts.

Dean can't keep on task though, too worried that Sam will open the door and find Dean fingers deep in his angel.

Castiel releases his hold on Dean's cock to place both hands on the wall, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Dean feels the jolt in his navel that tells him he's just been transported elsewhere. He looks around and sees a motel room similar to his minus the gear on the table.

Castiel growls, thrusting his hips back roughly. "Now get me off so we can go back to Sam like nothing is suspicious."

Dean takes that as a personal challenge, speeding up his finger thrusts.

Castiel finally orgasms moments after having his prostate rubbed multiple times. His entire body spasms as his vessel shoots out thick spurts of come all over the pillows and wall and even Dean's hand.

Dean follows Cass over the edge, orgasming, shooting his load on the wall as well.

Both are breathing heavily as they come down from their highs.

Dean withdraws his fingers from Cass' loose and abused entrance.

Castiel slumps against the wall, looking back at Dean with an odd look.

Dean is starting to associate the expression as pleasure.

"If that's anything like what sex is like I think we best find the time to have it. Soon."

Dean just nods, turning to fall on the bed. "Where'd you transport us?"

"Next room over. I locked the door so we could finish but you didn't seem to be able to concentrate."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"If Sam found us like that I thought you'd not be pleased and possibly upset with me. I prefer to avoid that."

"Good thinking Cass. But I need a few minutes."

"Understandable."


End file.
